Did He Ever Care?
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: "You cold just end you life now Ginga" he told himself. "No..." he sighed "Ryuga wouldn't want that." But then again did Ryuga ever really care about what he wanted? Ginga looked at himself again "If he cared then he would of came to me earlier!" Ginga cried silently, "But I still love him."


Ryuga never did understand the concept of Christmas. He hated when December came along; the carolers, the crowded stores, all the happy people. And the thing he hated the most; snow. Snow was cold and Ryuga hated the cold. And now he is still wondering how he ended up here with _him_.

It all started when he learned even the Dark Nebula celebrated the dreaded holiday of Christmas. All the members were decorating and giving gifts. Ryutaro made cookies and all sorts of other sweets. Doji and Yu decorated the Christmas tree. And Ryuga was stuck with these people.

Even though it was freezing outside and snowing super hard. Ryuga left in his normal cloths and his L-Drago. At the time he didn't realize just how miserable he would be out in the city. He walked to the city and looked around. He bought a couple small things and got lunch. He tried to find someone to have a battle with but no one was out.

He went to the warehouse where Kyoya stayed and found out he was with his brother Kankuro. He went to tsubasa's and saw he was playing with his pet eagle. Hikaru was working late with Ginga's dad. He even went to the B-Pit, but Madoka had her mom and brother over. He knew she never got to see them so he didn't bother them.

He had been sitting silently in the park when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ginga Hagane. "what do you want?" he stood up.

"Ryuga, why are you alone? It's Christmas!" Ryuga looked at the Pegasus user.

"I don't like Christmas" he murmured and turned back around.

"But Ryuga! You can't just be alone!" Ginga protested and grabbed the back of Ryuga's coat. He began to pull Ryuga toward his house. When the two got there Ginga sat Ryuga down and stood in front of him.

"You're not going back out there until tomorrow!" Ginga smiled and turned the TV on. Ryuga only groaned. "Look Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is on! Thats my favorite!" ryuga's eye twitched, not that move. He hated that move just as much as he hated the snow.

Ryuga sat with ginga watching the move in silence and sighing when Ginga laughed at every little hunt of humor. Soon the move ended and Ginga was curled up next to Ryuga. Ryuga looked down at Ginga and found himself gazing into Ginga's adorable honey brown eyes. 'Was Ginga always so...so...so attractive?' Ryuga asked himself.

"Huh?" Ginga noticed Ryuga was leaning closer to him with is golden amber eyes slowly closing. Ginga gasped at the feeling of Ryuga's lips press against his own. 'whats happening? Why is he doing this?, why does it feel...so right?' Ginga slowly kissed back and closed his eyes. Their tongues played together in perfect sync.

Ryuga opened his eyes, 'what am I doing!? Hes the enemy, my rival, the person i'm supposed to hate, but how can hate him when I-I...I love him?' Ryuga squeezed his eyes shut and tore away from Ginga. He didn't say a thing just left Ginga all alone.

"Ryuga?" Ginga's bottom lip trembled and tears built up in the corners of his eyes. Why did he just leave? They just shared that wounder full moment and he just leaves without a single word? "Ry-Ryuga!?" he cried silently to himself.

**Ryuga's POV**

"Ginga" Ryuga whispered, ever since that kiss six years ago he never stopped thinking about him. Even when after he helped him destroy the Spiral Force or when he saw him while he tracked down all the legendary bladers he didn't say a thing about his love for Ginga. Even when Nemesis defeated him his looked the other way and ignored his crush. When he disappeared he found himself half way across the country. He didn't return until he heard about Zero and the others and all the things they did. His younger brother, Sakyo Kuroyami, told him where Ginga was.

Ryuga ran all the way to the B-pit to confess his undying love for Ginga, but instead he saw Ginga and Madoka with a little girl. Their daughter, Maru. Ryuga choked back a his sobs. Had he really waited to long? Ginga was really married now and didn't love him? Ryuga backed away before running out into the forest.

Ryuga stopped falling against a tree and sliding to the ground. Ginga had moved on, he didn't have anyone now, but then again did he really have anyone in the first place? Ryuga's head dropped forward as he let himself breakdown in an emotional fit. He was devastated and mad at himself. From the moment he left Ginga that day he knew he had hurt him. "If Ginga cared then he would have ran after me that night! he doesn't care!"

Soon Ryuga felt the temperature drop even lower than it had been. Ryuga felt sleepy; he knew if he drifted to sleep he'd never wake up, but he allowed himself to. "theres no use in living now...I have nothing..." he whispered before smiling slightly. "ironic right? Dying in the snow, something I've always hated. Then again I fell in love with the person I hated most. Ginga I still love you" he managed to say before falling into a deep sleep.

Soon the next day news had spread about Ryuga Kuroyami's death. Ginga took it the worst. He locked himself in his room and wouldn't took to his father. Ginga wasn't married to **_anyone! _**How could ryuga think that!? Ginga had waited so long for Ryuga's return, but now the only person he ever truly loved was gone.

That night Ginga cried the hardest he ever had before. Ginga soon started to take deep breaths and got up. Walking into the bathroom ginga locked the door. He looked at himself in the mirror. His usual sort and piked hair was devilish, his eyes were glazed over with pure sadness. Dark lines were found under his eyes and his was pale, almost like a ghost. Ginga leaned against the sink for support while eying the bottle of pills on the counter. "You cold just end you life now Ginga" he told himself. "No..." he sighed "Ryuga wouldn't want that." But then again did Ryuga ever really care about what he wanted? Ginga looked at himself again "If he cared then he would of came to me earlier!" Ginga cried silently, "But I still love him.


End file.
